Along with many existing homes, thousands of new homes are constructed each year, each fitted with dozens of conventional light fittings. Those buying new homes are typically limited to only a few light fitting choices from the developers to simplify logistics and take advantage of bulk purchases. This is not ideal for those who may want to personalise their property with their own choice of lights.
If a homeowner wants to replace one or more light fittings, the process is time consuming, costly and requires a qualified electrician. Additionally, since the light fittings have already been hard wired to mains power and mechanically installed, the undesired light fitting will typically not be able to be returned for a refund or exchange.
In other applications such as at function venues (eg wedding venues, temporary event venues, etc), in shopfront windows, and on stage or film sets, conventional light fittings are changed regularly also using costly and time consuming processes to meet customer preference or set requirements.
In this context, there is a need for apparatus, assemblies, and methods for detachably securing an electrical device to a support surface, which allow for safe, quick and easy replacement of the electrical device.